Una oportunidad
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: No me hagas decir lo que siento... Una boca sobre otra, ambos pechos unidos y trabajado a un mismo ritmo, saboreando al contrario, una oportunidad para ambos.. (leve GaaSaku)


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo a su creador M.K- sensei

Una oportunidad

NaruxIno

Todo comenzó con una misión sencilla para cualquier ninja por decirlo así, era estúpida o eso pensaban los que la llevarían a cabo, dos rubios de ojos azules jounnins

Ambos viajarían a la aldea de la arena en busca de plantas medicinales que recolectarían en camino para llevarlas a su compañera-amiga Sakura que las necesitaba ya que no se encontraban halla, aunque la misión fuese extremadamente ridícula, una parte de ellos estaba feliz ya que hace bastante tiempo que no veían a la chica pelirosada

El sol comenzaba su día y de las puertas de la aldea salían por el bosque ambos rubios, cada uno tenia un pergamino en mano, para poder diferenciar las plantas, a medida que avanzaban fueron encontrando varias pero al esconderse el sol, decidieron acampar, sin luz se complicaría la búsqueda

El trato entre ellos era escaso, solo opiniones que el otro aceptaba o denegaba, con un si o no.

Hasta que el chico no aguanto mas, siempre era el que iniciaba las conversaciones y esta vez debía hacerlo o el ambiente estaría mas tenso

**Ino.. cuanto crees que haya cambiado Sakura-chan en este año?-**pregunto con energía ambos eran amigos de la chica, tenían un tema en común al menos

**Baka-Naruto aun sigues enamorado de ella?-**contraataco divertida con una sonrisa enorme que hizo sonrojar al de ojos cielo, no sabia porque sus mejillas ardían, quizá por la pregunta o la risa de ella

**Por supuesto que no! Ella esta con Gaara.. solo sentía curiosidad- **dijo con un puchero bajando la voz y colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca, un suspiro salio de los labios rosa de la chica

**Bueno ahora que lo dices.. no lo se, vamos a dormir aun nos queda un día y medio de viaje-**el rubio se levanto del suelo y se acostó en el futón al lado del de la chica, la conversación al menos había servido para romper el hielo entre ellos dos y ambos durmieron

Los rayos del sol despertaron a la chica que no tardo en acostumbrarse a la luz pero sintió una suave presión en su cintura, era Naruto quien la tenia atrapada con uno de sus brazos, una imagen llego a su memoria y sus ojos se aguaron al instante, en una época ella se levantaba al lado de Shikamaru de la misma forma

Algo se estremeció entre sus brazos pero que era, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió al notar que la persona que estaba entre ellos era Ino su compañera, nunca pensó tenerla así, la tenia pero no era suya, de forma suave la soltó, seguramente ella seguía dormida

Luego de aquello ninguno dijo nada, trataban de esquivar las miradas azules del contrario y cuando por casualidad estas chocaban rápidamente giraban pensativos

Ino saltaba distraída, al día siguiente estarían en la aldea de la arena y seguramente se cruzaría a Shikamaru y su esposa Temari, todo había cambiado desde la cuarta guerra ninja, vidas se perdieron entre ellas la de su amigo Chougi, su amor platónico de pequeña Sasuke y muchas mas, Hinata que le profesaba un gran amor al próximo hokage, ahora era esposa de Kiba, hasta Sakura después de dos años de la fatídica muerte de Sasuke, estaba comprometida con el Kazekage-Gaara y ella que? Lo intento durante un tiempo con Shikamaru pero no resulto, al amor ya no tenia cabida en su vida

Se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que cuando piso una rama imprimió mucho chakra, rompiéndola y cayendo Naruto quien estaba un paso mas atrás de ella salto, tomándola de la cintura, para caer en otro árbol y pegarla al tronco y su cuerpo

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, y la respiración de ambos era irregular, el pecho de ella subía y bajaba en un ritmo acelerado, al abrir sus ojos se topo con unos cielo que la miraban con preocupación

**Te encuentras bien? Ino ..-**solo Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza, las manos de ella estaban en medio de ambos cuerpos, sus respiraciones chocaban dándoles de lleno al rostro. Ella al darse cuenta de la situación se sonrojo y bajo su vista, él en ningun momento la soltó seguía evaluando a la persona que tenia al frente

**Y-ya me puedes soltar Naruto-**dijo un poco nerviosa, desde hace cuanto nadie la veía así, con preocupación y dulzura

El se alejo rápido, subió sus manos a su nuca e irremediablemente sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín, las manos de la chica tomaron su larga cabellera de rapunzel y comenzaron a acariciarla

Luego de unos momentos de silencio emprendieron el viaje a la arena, ya tenia todas las plantas así que llegarían esa misma noche, corrían a una velocidad digna de lo que eran ninjas de Konoha, al ver las puertas ambos sonrieron, por fin

Al traspasar la entrada comenzaron a caminar, pero la rubia estaba agotada y al hacerlo casi cae si no es por el chico que la tomo por un brazo y delicadamente la cargo entre sus brazos, la chica estaba tan cansada que no le quiso discutir

Naruto era un chico, tierno, terco, hiperactivo, con sueños, esperanzas y por mucho que le costase admitirlo guapo, si lo tenían en el top 10 de la aldea ocupando el número 2, no entendía como es que no tenia novia, todos estaban al tanto del amor que una vez le tuvo a Sakura y hasta había rechazado a Hinata, y si era gay?, con esta idea se quedo dormida en los fuertes brazos del Uzumaki

El chico miraba a la Yamanaka, tal vez después de poner toda su alma y corazón en hacerse hokage y traer a Sasuke a la aldea debería de ir interesándose en alguien, nunca pensó que llegaría sentir algo por esa obstinada, terca y necia que descansaba en sus brazos, pero así son las cosas, nunca se sabe, y aunque le costase admitirlo delante los demás, ellos se parecían mucho

Entro a la mansión del Kazekage y una Sakura sonrojada, con un vestido blanco y el gorro del kazekage lo Recibió sonriente

**Naruto, Ino pasen-**Al entrar se encontró con un pelirrojo despeinado en uno de los sillones del salón, los había interrumpido

**Naruto, que gusto que estés aquí-**dijo a modo de saludo, realmente ese chico había cambiado o lo había cambiado su hermanita

**Gaara, Sakura-chan!-**expreso con energía olvidándose del cuerpo que descansaba en sus brazos, a lo que la rubia se removió y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear y la pelirosada le dio un golpe en la cabeza al chico

**Mira lo que has echo Naru-baka, Ino? Cerda, estas bien?-**pregunto ayudando a la rubia a estabilizarse en el suelo

**Si, Frente-**sonreía forzadamente estaba un poco mareada, la chica le echo una mirada a su amiga de la infancia, la pelirosa tenia el cabello por la cintura ondulado, su cuerpo estaba mas desarrollado que el suyo propio y sus ojos verdes brillaban con tal intensidad que le contagiaban la enorme sonrisa que ocupaba el rostro sonrosado de la flor de cerezo de konoha que se le había donado a las arenas del desierto

**Gaara-kun iré un momento con Ino ya regreso-**se llevo a la jounnin escaleras arriba hasta que entraron una oficina bastante espaciosa con todo lo que requería un ninja-medico

**Ino-cerda! Como va?-**pregunto tomando la bolsa que le tendía la rubia con las plantas

**Bien, mal, no se, normal-**la pelirosa dejo de revisar las plantas para mirar seriamente a la kunoichi de mirada perdida

**Dime, que ocurre?-**se acerco y tomo las manos de la rubia entre las suyas, no le podía mentir a la persona que la conocía de años

Y así pasaron varios minutos en los que Ino le contó a Sakura lo sucedido con Naruto los hechos, la necesidad que sentía de ser amada, lo sola que se encontraba en esa aldea, su amiga la escucho atentamente, la abrazo, le dio apoyo cuando se quebró y lloro, cosa que nunca la vio hacer y solo pudo darle un consejo

**Ino, date una oportunidad, olvida a Shikamaru, deja de torturarte con los recuerdos, con las preguntas, vivieron lo que tenían que vivir, duraron lo que tenia que durar y otra cosa, Naruto Uzumaki el próximo hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas ese que en contra de tu chico Sasuke no tenia competencia, lo supero por mucho ... **

"_Naruto contra mi chico Sasuke, no hay competencia"_

Sonrió incapaz de ocultarlo y con un poco de duda le pregunto a la futura esposa del Kaze de la Arena

**Tu crees que él?-**la pelirosa salio de la habitación dejándole sola

**Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación...-**ese pequeño botón de cerezo se había convertido en una hermosa flor superando al cosmos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Había pasado un rato hablando con Gaara hasta que Sakura bajo sola y se llevo al pelirrojo no sin antes decirle

**Naruto, aunque lo conozcas o no, aunque lo aceptes o no, lo que existe, existe!... es tan simple como eso. Hasta mañana**

Y sin mas se fue tomada de la mano de su amigo y compañero NoSabaku Gaara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Ambos estaban en su habitación pensando en las palabras dichas por su hermana-compañera-amiga, aunque toda la atención se dirigía al contrario sin saberlo

La chica se dio cuenta que pensaba en él un poco mas de lo normal o de lo que pensaba en otra cosa, la respiración, el olor masculino del kyubi mezclado un poco al ramen de Ichiraku que sabia que era su preferido.

Él, quien usualmente al acostarse dormía plácidamente, ahora daba vueltas en su cama pensando en las caricias que su mente guardaba, esas que le dedico camino a la casa del hokage inconscientemente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Hablarían con el contrario. El amor no llegaba se construía.

Justo al momento de salir se encontraron frente a frente, habían tenido la misma idea, él se acerco a la chica de largos cabello amarillos y con la delicadeza que se emplea al tomar una rosa, elevo el rostro sonrojado de la chica y de los rosados labios salieron hermosas palabras

**No me hagas decir lo que siento...**

Una boca sobre otra, ambos pechos unidos y trabajado a un mismo ritmo, saboreando al contrario, una oportunidad para ambos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Ya era hora de regresar a su aldea y Sakura que no aparecía con Ino, le habían dicho que esperara con Gaara en las puertas pero ya llevaban varios minutos de atraso...

Estaba por decirle a Gaara que iría a buscarlas pero en el momento en que volvió su rostro, las dos venían corriendo, Sakura iba de uniforme al igual que Ino pero el cabello rosa de la primera estaba atado dejando mechones delante que la hacían ver como cuando tenia el cabello corto y el rubio cabello de Ino también tenia el mismo peinado y Naruto recordó cuando las vio a ambas en la academia

Flash Back

Dos chicas recolectaban flores mientras un niño rubio de la misma edad y otro azabache, caminaban por allí, pronto las miraron y ellas también, intercambiaron sonrisas y ellas soltaron las flores

Se dirigieron corriendo a donde estaban los chicos, ambas reían y sus cortos cabellos se mecían con el viento, al llegar se dieron las manos y con tono carmesí en cada mejilla de los infantes

El rubio le regalo un cosmos a la niña rubia, que la acepto depositando un beso en el cachete y el coloco sus manos en la nuca.

El pelinegro recibió de la de ojos jade un cerezo que tomo para colocárselo en el cabello, y así el recibió como recompensa un beso en la mejilla, solo soltó un monosílabo y guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos..

Fin del Flash Back

Recordó a su amigo Sasuke Uchiha y si no fuera por que se sacrifico para salvar a la aldea junto con su sensei y otros, ellos estarían juntos

Rápidamente se despidieron y al empezar a desaparecer entre la arena vieron a ambos rubios entrelazar sus manos, el pelirrojo miro a su prometida con interrogación en su rostro mientras esta que sonreía y ella solo le respondió

**Hay cosas que simplemente no nos atrevemos a decir ...**


End file.
